


The Other Guide

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash PWP, saying any more would give it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: They’re not mine.

She didn't think much about the way her heart beat faster as she approached the woman screaming and tearing her clothes off beside the wrecked car; crazy perps always sparked that adrenaline rush in her.

She dismissed the low twisting in her gut when Alex was carried from the Temple delirious on a gurney as simple pity that someone with so much potential had ended as such a waste of human life.

But when she awoke one stormy night to catch a terrible glimpse of the figure crouched on her fire escape, gleaming restraints still dangling from the sentinel's wrists, she wondered whether, drowning, garbage trucks and all, Blair might have had the better deal.

End.


End file.
